


Single Parents ?

by MissMickie



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickie/pseuds/MissMickie
Summary: Charlotte has taken her 2 little sisters for a couple weeks.Sidney and Arthur have  taken their 2 nephews for a couple of weeks.Going to be a good SummerThey think each other are single parents.It all takes place in a New England Seaside town, year about 2000.
Relationships: Arthur Parker & Diana Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Comments: 171
Kudos: 169





	1. Single Parents ?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story, all my stories are little for those without a lot of time.  
> When it's all said and done probably can read in under 2 hrs 
> 
> Mistakes can be blamed on spell check and auto correct.  
> I'm sure it wasn't my fault LOL

Charlotte Haywood is in her early twenties and is the oldest of 6 children. Two girls, two boys and two more girls, it was a busy and sometimes loud household. She grew up on a farm and everything that came with it, feeding animals and working in the dirt. She wasn’t accustomed to city life or all the different people there were to meet. Her small community had neighbors just like the Haywood family.

She has managed to go on to higher education and had graduated college. For almost a year she has worked at a modeling agency on the outskirts of a big city. Charlotte is petite, beautiful skin, long dark curly hair, big brown eyes and the sweetest dimple in her chin. Any time she walked down the street she would hear those annoying wolf whistles. She started out as a model but decided she would rather work behind the camera as a manager beside she wasn’t really tall enough. She went to college for her brains, not her looks.

Her main job was to find, interview and hire models, male and female. She was always looking at people trying to decide who would make the cut. Once someone is hired to model she manages their jobs and their lives. The more she can hire the more her paycheck.

She leases a condo with her best friend Clara, who is also one of her models. In fact Clara was the first model she hired. They are busy young women working their way up in a new world. They weren’t much for going out and parties. Neither one of them dated much. Still not used to city life Charlotte is finding her way around the ins and outs of the city and her job.

Every time a new male model was hired Charlotte always was asked out on a date. Rarely did she accept. She found out rather early good looking men couldn’t always be trusted and trust was one of her issues. Everyone could trust her so she thought everyone she met should also be trusted and after a few disappointments she was done with dating, especially handsome men.

Charlotte makes sure Clara eats right, exercises and takes care of her skin. All very important for a modeling career. She has several models she keeps track of making sure everyone stays healthy and looking their best.

\--------------------------------------------

“Mom, I’m sure I can take the girls for a couple of weeks this summer. I still have to work but I live close to a daycare and they can stay there while I’m at work. I’ve already checked it out and it’s got one of the highest ratings in the city.”

“I hate to have to ask you but if your father and I don’t go on this trip we’ll never go. Who wins an all expense paid trip to Europe ?”

“It will be fine, the girls are old enough to understand. I’ll be able to take a few days off. They’ll have a great time. Don’t worry. I’m really happy for you and Dad.”

The 2 oldest boys are to stay with her sister Alison who is married and still lives close to home. Alison and her husband have jobs but the boys are old enough to mostly take care of themselves. It’s the evening hours that could get them in trouble.

“I’m glad we have a 3 bedroom home,” Charlotte is telling Clara.  
“My little sisters need to stay here a couple of weeks this summer.”

The condo was nice, 3 bedrooms, 2 ½ baths, large living room, a big kitchen with a dining area and windows that looked out to the ocean, big utility room then down stairs to the garage. The complex was only a year or so old and had been built by the Parker Brothers Construction Company.  
Neutral colors throughout so they brightened it up with pictures and colorful accessories.

“ What are you going to do about work ?” Clara asked.

“I’ve checked out the Seaside Daycare down the street and they can take them this summer. Lots of people take their kids out for vacation so they aren’t booked up.”

“Sounds perfect, I’ll have some time to keep them busy too. Unless you make me do more jobs.” Clara grinned.

Everything was set and Mrs. Haywood dropped the girls off late Friday afternoon. Charlotte and Clara would have the weekend to spend with the little girls. Jane was 7 and Susie was 6 and ready for the sights of the city.

  
Saturday was full. They went shopping, then to the park and out for ice cream. All Saturday was fun and by bedtime the girls were more than ready for sleep. While Charlotte and Clara were ready for a glass of wine, hot baths and rest.

Sunday morning the girls were up early and excited to see what they could do for fun. They helped fix breakfast, helped with the clean up and finished unpacking their bags. By afternoon they all decided to walk down to show the girls the daycare. It was closed for the day but they could see in the windows, lots of pictures and all the walls painted in different bright colors. It was okay if they didn’t know anyone there, they would be able to play and have lots of crafts to keep them busy. Story time, movies, snacks. It all sounded good to them.

\--------------------------------

Arthur and Sidney Parker had an older brother Tom who was married to a wonderful woman Mary, and together they had 2 daughters and 2 sons.  
The Parker brothers also had a younger sister Diana who was determined to remain single and live life as it came.

Sidney Parker and his younger brother Arthur just lived around the corner from the Seaside Daycare. They both worked at the family construction business and could take off any time they wanted. Their older brother Tom had made plans to take his wife on a trip for their 15th anniversary. They had had some ups and downs and Tom needed to make it up to her. Their 2 girls were going to stay with their aunt Diana. Henry was 7 and James was 6 and were going to stay with the uncles .The boys sometimes spent the weekend with their uncles and always had fun so they were excited to get to stay a couple of weeks.

The Parker house was an older two story home, perfectly manicured inside and out. It had been in the family for over a hundred years and in a prestigious part of the city. So many of the furnishings were old but well taken care of , perfect antiques to fit each room. There were updates to the kitchen and bathrooms, colors of the walls throughout the house were soft teal and beige. Pictures adored all the walls, some expensive oil paintings. As you entered the house a large living room to the right with a massive fireplace, on the left a large dinner room with a table that would seat 18 but a smaller fireplace. On down the hall the study was on the right and on the left a large newly updated kitchen, bar with stools and a table that would seat 8, out the back double glass doors you would see the patio with a vine covered veranda and an iron and glass table and then the lawn. The upper floor had two sets of stairs, one led into the kitchen and the other was at the end of the front entry hall. To the back of the first floor was a master bedroom and bath then 3 bedrooms and 3 baths upstairs. The garage wasn’t attached but there was a covered walkway leading to the side door then into the utility room and kitchen.

Arthur was a happy sort, calling himself chief cook and bottle washer. You might say he kept the place running, shopping and lots of cooking. Often he had to take the neighbors some of his creations as he was bad about making more than he and Sidney could eat. They had a lady come in 3 days a week to help make sure the house was always clean as if expecting company.

Sidney on the other hand was good with the children but not always pleasant with adults, especially women. He was a handsome man, tall, broad shoulders, dark hair and deep brown eyes and looked to be almost mad most of the time, something about his voice attracted the attention of everyone that heard him.

Caution when it came to women was a must. He had his heart broken once and once was enough. Oh yes he looked at the women and even had a date or two but getting close to anyone or letting them get close to him was simply out of the question. The more attractive the woman the more standoffish he was.

\-------------------------

“Sidney, are you sure you don’t mind?” asked Tom.

“Of course not, Arthur and I will be fine with the boys. Sidney assured him.

“Diana will have the girls so if you need help or have any questions you can call her. I’ll leave you a list of doctors in case anything happens.”

“Tom, we will be fine. Now you just concentrate on Mary and don’t worry about us. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a wife such as Mary so you need to do whatever it takes to make things up to her. I don’t pretend to know about the workings of a marriage but I would do anything to have a wife such as Mary.” Sidney hated admitting to that.

Sidney had checked out the daycare finding they were top rated and had room for the boys. Everything was set and Tom dropped the boys off Sunday afternoon.

Monday morning Sidney got the boys dressed while Arthur fixed a good breakfast. They boys seemed excited to go someplace new. Seems they never met a stranger. The weather was perfect that day so Sidney decided to just walk them to daycare.

Because the weather was so nice Charlotte decided to walk her little sisters to daycare.

They all got to the front door about the same time. Sidney let out a loud breath showing he was agitated, but he stepped back and held the door for Charlotte and the girls to go in.

Charlotte gave him the look and she meekly said thanks. Being the first day they had paperwork to fill out. They each took their papers and took a seat to write in the information. Each would look up at the other then back to their papers.

Sidney is noticing how attractive she is but a mother of 2 little girls.  
Charlotte sees how handsome he is but a father of 2 little boys.

Once the children were introduced to the teacher Charlotte kissed the girls bye and left. Then Sidney told the boys to have fun and he would see them later and he left.

They each did notice the other. Charlotte thought he might be someone she could use as a model but he had such a scowl on his face she didn’t think it would be a good idea to approach him. She also noticed no ring on his finger. Maybe he is divorced.

Sidney noticed she was very attractive but probably the kind of woman looking for a sugar daddy, no ring on her finger, divorced maybe.

Charlotte had a big day at work. She had to make sure the models were on time for their photo shoots, paperwork to fill out, checks to write and schedules to arrange.

Sidney had his normal work day, checking to see that lumber and other supplies were being delivered on time and buildings were going as planned.

They ended up back at daycare at the same time. Again he looked irritated but held the door open and stepped back to let her in. She gave him that look again and mumbled thanks. Gee what’s up with this guy ?

They each got their kids and left, each getting caught looking back at the other as they walked away down the street.

The next day Charlotte got there a little early so when Sidney arrived he didn’t have to let her in. They nodded at each other, then went on their way.

“Clara, you should see this guy I’ve seen at daycare. Really good looking but somewhat of an ass. I mean he doesn’t seem to ever be in a good mood. No ring, I’m thinking he is recently divorced and mad at the world.”

“I know the type you're talking about, stay clear. They use you and abuse you then gone like the wind.”

Clara knew all about men, before working for Charlotte and starting her modeling career she dated almost too much. She was tall and thin with a porcelain complexion, beautiful blue eyes and natural platinum blond hair.  
One of those women that could wear bright red lipstick and it looked good. Charlotte called her Sleeping Beauty.

“He would make a beautiful model but I don’t dare approach him. I think he would bite my head off. Besides he dresses like he has plenty of money.”

“I may have to go down to daycare with you and check him out.” Clara laughed.

\-----------------------------

“Sidney, how is it going at daycare?” Arthur wanted to know.

“Good, they boys say they are having fun and made some new friends, would you believe the new friends are girls? “ Sidney sounded almost disgusted.

Arthur had to laugh about that, knowing how Sidney felt about girls of any age.

“I don’t know if the girl's mom is divorced or never been married but she looks young to have kids so big.”

“So she was someone you noticed ?” Arthur said in shock.

“You can’t help but notice her,” then Sidney looked the other way.

When it was time to pick the boys up Arthur decided to walk down with Sidney so if he ever needed to be the one to pick them up he would know the drill.

Clara, being curious about a good looking man decided she would walk down with Charlotte, besides she might need to drop the girls off or pick them up sometime.

Charlotte and Clara were waiting in the lobby when the men came in. Arthur being outgoing started up a conversation with the women while Sidney just stayed by the door. Arthur saw both women were very attractive; he knew which one Sidney had noticed and zeroed in on Charlotte. He introduced himself and they shook hands and gave Arthur their names. When the kids came out they were all holding hands and laughing then asking if they could get together for a playdate.

Arthur didn’t see a problem but Sidney didn’t know when they would have time. Clara was busy smiling at Sidney and Charlotte just looked the other way saying we’ll see. Which to kids means NO.

“Arthur, what is wrong with you? We don’t know those people, you can’t be having a playdate.”

“No, we don’t know them now but what on earth is wrong with meeting new people, gee Sidney. Besides I think they were rather pleasant and nice to look at ,” he shoved Sidney in the shoulder.

“You think everyone is nice Arthur, you just have no clue.”

By Friday Charlotte and Sidney had seen each other almost every morning and afternoon. Sidney never did look anything other than bothered by the whole affair.  
However when the boys came out he changed into a completely different person. He could actually smile and it seemed genuine. Charlotte had to sneak a peek to make sure it was the same man.

The kids were holding hands and saying goodbye, still all of them wanted a playdate. Sidney still saying they didn’t have time and Charlotte saying we’ll see, meaning NO !

Saturday was another beautiful day and the beach was close.

“Girls, do you want to build sandcastles on the beach today?”

“Yes, can we go now ?” The girls danced around.

“We’ll do a little house work and after lunch we’ll go. Don’t forget our towels and toys. It's not far so we’ll just walk.”

\------------------------

“Sidney,” Arthur said,” Let’s take the boys to the beach.”

“Ok, I’ve got some work to do on my laptop then we’ll go after lunch." Sidney replied, not sounding too excited about the plan.

“I’ll just pack at picnic and we’ll eat down there,” Arthur told him.

The boys were excited and jumping up and down.  
Soon everyone was ready, towels and toys in hand. They made their way to the beach


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Charlotte really need to be saved from drowning ?

Dressed in their bathing suits and cover ups Charlotte, Clara and the girls made their way to the beach. Charlotte wore her black and white polka dotted two piece while Clara was in her purple bikini. Charlotte had her hair in one big braid to the side while Clara had a ponytail. It wasn’t too crowded and they picked a spot close to the water and away from a group of men. After surveying the area they laid their towels out and set the coolers of water and snacks out.

“Hey, look over there,” Clara said.

There stood Arthur waving like a mad man, yelling for them to come over.

The youngsters ran to greet each other and started digging in the sand.

They had plans of a great sandcastle they could build and didn’t want any adult help. 

“I don’t know Clara, the tall one looks put off.” Charlotte thought.

“Clara, Charlotte, girls,” Arthur yelled. “Come on, I’ve got lots of snacks.”

Looking around behind him “Sidney, it’s the girls from Daycare.” 

“I can see that Arthur, why do you have to invite them over ?” Sidney was aggravated.

The kids got busy digging and Sidney went to help whether they wanted him to or not. He had to stay away from the short woman, there was something about her and he didn't know what it was. He did see how she smiled at Arthur but he didn’t need her to smile at him like that. Arthur, Clara and Charlotte were several feet away from the castle creation. While the three visited with each other Sidney could just hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Charlotte said something about the girls from birth. Well it’s worse than he thought. He assumed she had babies when she was just a teen and no father. 

What she said was she was a teen when her mother gave birth so she had helped with them. 

“Arthur, I don’t mean to be rude but what’s up with your brother ?” Charlotte quietly asked.

“Laughing,” Arthur told them, “Well a few years ago a woman done him wrong and now he thinks all women are the same, evil creatures if you must know. Actually he has a good heart but he hides it,” looking up at Charlotte saying,” especially from the extra attractive women.”

“Was she the mother of his boys ?” Charlotte shyly asked.

“Snickering,” Arthur told them,” we are the boys' uncles.” We’re just keeping them while their mom and dad are on vacation.

For some reason that was a great relief to Charlotte. 

Good grief he was handsome and in swim trunks and t-shirt it was almost impossible to keep her eyes off him. She could even hear him laugh with the children. Deep voice sent a spark up her spine. Just thinking about it made her blush.

“I had it all wrong, I thought he was a divorced dad, that’s what I get for making assumptions.” She giggled.

“No, he has never been married, just got close to seeing her walking down the aisle once,” Arthur pointed out.

Charlotte was blushing and thought it was time to get in the water. Taking off her cover up she started running to the water for a swim. 

Sidney couldn’t help himself and watched her all the way till the water covered her up. Her body was perfect, there was no way he couldn’t notice. 

She got out too far and a rip tide started pulling her further out. She did know to swim at an angle but seemed to be struggling when Arthur noticed and yelled at Sidney to help.

Sidney jumped up and ran to water swimming out to her as fast as he could. A moment of fright went through his mind. I haven’t even really talked to her, I can’t let anything happen.

She was about to make it to safety when he grabbed her from behind, holding her under her arms and across her chest, while she yelled, I’m fine !! He didn’t think so and kept hold of her. Everyone gathered at the shoreline to watch the rescue. All the while Charlotte wanted him to let her go. Really I’m fine she kept saying and loud enough everyone could hear.

Sidney couldn’t let her go; he had a sense of needing to save her, protect her. He couldn’t believe he had been rude to her, I mean look at her !

“Thank you for your help, but I was fine,” Charlotte explained as they walked out of the water. Also a tiny frown between her eyes and she was glaring at him.

“It didn’t look like you were fine,” he said as he let go of her.

A tiny grin appeared on his face.

“Is that a smile I detected ?” She asked as they walked away from each other.

“I doubt it.” He replied with a sideways grin.

“Okay, everyone, let's have some snacks,” Arthur announced.

They all went to Arthurs stash and spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the kids. Charlotte would notice Sidney watching her and every time she caught him she would smile and he would look away. 

Time to go home they all said their goodbyes and left.

“Sidney, did you realize the girls are Charlotte's little sisters ?”

“Really,” he seemed surprised. 

“Charlotte, did you see Sidney watching you ?” Clara asked.

“Yes, it creeps me out, at least we know he isn’t divorced and doesn’t have any children.”

Soon enough it was Monday morning and time to take the kids to daycare. 

This time when Sidney and Charlotte saw each other they said Good Morning and had a nice but small smile for one another. 

  
  


Arthur had an idea that Sidney and Charlotte would make for a great couple. Always trying to find Sidney a girlfriend he wasn’t giving up now.

“Sidney, I’ll pick the boys up today.” Arthur had a plan.

It was the end of the second week and Arthur got to daycare a little early so he could be sure to see Charlotte. 

As she was going in the door Arthur greeted her and gave her a hug. 

“Our time with the boys is almost over.” He said. “I wanted to invite all of you over for a cookout tomorrow.”

Sidney had been a little more polite to her as they met going in and out of daycare. That didn’t matter; it was for the kids.

“Thank You, yes we would love to come. What can I bring ?”

“Nothing, I’ll have it all ready just bring yourselves and Clara is invited too.”

\--------------------------

“Sidney, I’ve invited all the girls over for a cookout tomorrow evening. I hope you're okay with that.” Arthur was snickering. 

“Arthur, what are you up to ?” Sidney was suspicious.

“Nothing dear brother.” But he couldn’t help himself from a broad smile.

Charlotte and Arthur had exchanged addresses and phone numbers in case something came up. Clara thought it would be interesting to see how these men lived. They were surprised at the nice Victorian style 2 story home. When they knocked on the door Sidney opened it and invited them in. He even had a pleasant look on his face. The little boys were happy to see their friends and the kids all took off to the backyard where Arthur was busy grilling hamburgers, hot dogs and corn on the cob.

Sidney showed them out to the patio, even asked if they would like a glass of wine which they accepted. Both women were surprised how he was pleasant and even served their wine.

Arthur was thrilled to see all the girls and everyone got a hug. 

“Charlotte,” Sidney asked. “I hope I didn’t hurt you after the rescue.”

All he could think was how small she actually was and where his hands had been on her. 

“No, not at all, I was fine but I understand you thought I would drown.” 

“Well yes and I couldn’t let that happen, don’t you agree ?” 

“If I were truly in trouble it was gallant of you to save me.”

As they sat down Clara asked Sidney what kind of work he did. They all talked about their jobs then Sidney asked Charlotte what she did for work. 

Being curious Clara asked who decorated the house. Arthur explained it had been their childhood home and most of the furnishings were from their mom. Thinking she saw sadness crept across Sidney’s face Charlotte thought the need to change the subject. 

“Actually I work for a modeling agency and to be honest when I first saw you I wanted to sign you up,” her smile grew wider.

“I never heard that pickup line before.” he grinned and sat back in his chair.

“It’s not a pickup line, you have good cheekbones,” then she was laughing too.

Everyone gathered at the table to fill their plates. Sidney seemed a whole different person. He was so attractive, now Charlotte caught herself watching him. They were finished with their meal then Clara and Arthur got up to clear the table telling the other 2 they didn’t need their help. Sidney and Charlotte just sat there looking at each other, neither one good at small talk. There was some tension but it didn’t seem unpleasant.

“Is that your study there?” She pointed to the big windows. 

“Yes, would you like to see it,” he asked.

They got up and he led her through the kitchen down the hall then into his study where there was a whole wall floor to ceiling bookcase full of books.

“Impressive,” she exclaimed.

As she looked through the books Sidney stood next to her, thinking how he was going to ask her out on a date. Why did he even think of it ? 

Charlotte sat down in a chair, looking through the book in her hand and Sidney thought this is my chance.

“ Charlotte,” she looked up at him.” You’ve made me aware that I’m a lot less than perfect and I want to apologize how I behaved when we first met,” he was looking a little sad and right at her.

All Charlotte could do was just look at him with those big brown eyes. Really all she had done was to be polite to him and at times it was rather hard. 

He felt he would melt right there and then. Something about her reached right inside and tugged at his heart. Remembering how it felt to hold her to be close to her even if she wasn’t about to drown. This wasn’t supposed to happen to him. 

“I was wondering after all the kids go home if maybe you would go to dinner with me,” he was a little nervous.

“Thank You Mr Parker, I would love to,” her smile was infectious.

“Surely we can be on a first name basis now, I mean after all I saved you from drowning.” he was smiling at her.

She gave him a big grin and agreed to first names and a dinner date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the pink roses and that first kiss

“Okay Arthur, your plan worked.” 

“What plan do you speak of ?” Arthur can’t help himself.

“You know, you wanted to set me up with Charlotte and it worked. I’ve asked her out on a date and she accepted.” 

Arthur is just too proud of himself. 

Charlotte had not been out on a date for quite some time and was trying to figure out what to wear. She had business suits, casual jeans and tops. Digging deeper into her closet she found a simply blue dress, off one shoulder and down to her knees. She dressed, picked some simple sandals, very little makeup and left her hair down just combing it over to one side. 

“Charlotte, you really look nice, ”Clara told her. “I don’t know how you're going to stand going out with him. I mean I would just have to look at him all the time. My gosh he is handsome. If I were you I would agree to anything he said.” Clara has to laugh at herself.

“Clara, that’s awful, it’s just dinner, I don’t know maybe bonding over having kids for summer. Besides, I think he knows how he looks and the effect he has on women. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t really like us.”

“ Oh no, he likes you alright. I can see it when he looks at you and he quit being so sullen. Please see if he has any friends.” Clara crosses her fingers.

As Charlotte twirled around her skirt just flowed with her. She felt a little nervous but couldn’t think why, after all this was just dinner. 

The doorbell rang and it’s show time she thought. When she opened the door she was taken aback, Sidney stood there with flowers for her. A dozen pink roses. 

“How beautiful,” she blushed. Taking a minute to calm down she was so excited about the flowers she almost forgot to invite him in. Taking the roses saying she wanted to put them in water she fled to the kitchen.  
Sidney said hi to Clara and waited by the front door for Charlotte to return. Looking around at the living room, he hadn’t been there in a while. They had it decorated in semi old fashion style. Looked like antique furnishings, colorful pictures on the walls. This was one of the first condos that Parker Construction Company had built in town.

“See something you like? “ Charlotte asked, amused at his interest.  
“I haven’t been here for a while,” he was grinning. 

“Really, she was surprised. “Why would you be in here ?”  
“Parker Construction built this complex and I haven’t been in since they were finished. I hope everything's alright. Do you like the garages down below ?” he asked. 

“Only if we don’t have to carry a lot up the stairs,” she giggled.  
“No, really it’s nice here, lots of room and a good neighborhood. I just figured out it backs up to your house.” 

“Well if you're ready ? “ he grinned. 

She was blushing and couldn’t believe he would bring flowers on their first date. How exciting. 

“ I’ll have to tell you a story about pink roses, remind me later.” she whispered.

As they got outside to the car Sidney being a gentleman opened the car door for her to get in then he got in smiling over at her. 

“I hope you like Italian. I’ve made a reservation at Andiamo's.”

“Yes, sounds good, I don’t believe I’ve ever been there. Actually I haven’t been to most of the city. You know, being a country girl I wasn’t sure how to get around so I just kind of stayed in my area.”

“There are lots of places I could show you. We have parks, museums, lots of shops and off Broadway plays.” 

Charlotte gave him a big smile then they were off across town to the restaurant. It was really nice, linen table cloths , candle light and a dance floor with a live band playing softly. They took their seats and gave their drink order. Charlotte was looking around at everything. 

“Sidney, this is really nice. Thank you for thinking of it.”

“Well, I wanted a place that you would enjoy,” he admitted.

They placed their orders for dinner and sat there smiling at each other.

“Are you going to tell me the story about pink roses?” 

With a big grin on her face she started. She had been to a company dinner everyone’s partner was there and somehow the subject of roses came up and what each color meant. Red, white, yellow but no one knew what pink was for when one of the ladies' boyfriend said, pink means I want to sleep with you. The kicker is the next day at work a dozen pink roses were delivered to her desk. She turned bright red. 

“Well, if I had known that I would have given them to you anyway,” he grinded . 

Now Charlotte is bright red and the blush was spreading down her neck. She was completely out of anything to say. 

If he could just follow that blush with kisses he would be happy. He didn’t want anyone getting close enough to hurt him again but here was Charlotte and she was definitely worth a try. 

Finally their meal came and both of them just smiled at each other.  
They ate in comfortable silence, only commenting on how delicious the food was. 

After their plates were cleared away neither one wanting desert, Sidney got up and asked her to dance.

Charlotte hadn’t danced in a long time and wasn’t even sure she remembered how.

“I’m afraid I might not be very good.” she said as she took his hand.

“It’s a slow song so just let me lead you and we’ll be fine. Just trust me,” he said as he looked into her eyes.

There it is. Trust and it’s not anything I’m good at she thought.

There was something about the way he tilted his head to one side and the little grin he had gave her shivers all over. Yes, maybe she could trust him. So far he has not given her a reason not to.

Starting to dance they didn’t have anything to say when finally Charlotte said. “You know Sidney, I’ve never been so glad I took my little sisters for a couple of weeks.” 

“And I’m lucky to have had my nephews,” he held her tighter.

“Sidney, this is so romantic, I feel almost dizzy.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you and you can trust me,” he said as he swirled her around. 

She put her arms around his neck and he held her tight around her waist and they just danced. The music would stop but they just stood there and waited for the next song to start. Seemed neither one wanted to stop.

“The truth is, the first time I saw you I know I was rude but I also was afraid if I got to know you I would feel this way and it scares the crap out of me.”

Charlotte reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

“See, that’s what I mean” and he hugged her even tighter.  
“You know Arthur is going to be really happy for us, having our first date.”

“Is he, why is that ?” she asked.

“He’s been trying to fix me up for years but just never found the right one.”

Charlotte didn’t know what to say to that so she just nestled her head onto his chest and kept dancing. 

“It’s not completely dark so if you're ready to go we can drive down to the beach and watch the sun go down,” he whispered.

This date was a dream. Charlotte could not ever remember a nicer date. Everything was perfect including Sidney. How could he be so attentive and nice when they first met she was almost afraid of him.

He already felt attracted to her. She was smart, funny and really beautiful.  
He would feel his heart pound harder every time she smiled at him.  
They made their way out to the car, he helped her in then drove them to part of the beach she had never seen before. 

“Feel like a walk?” he asked.

“Sure.” Charlotte felt like she was in a new world, an unexpected and exciting new world. Never in a million years did she think she would meet anyone like Sidney. Actually thoughtful and handsome like no one she ever seen before. But here he was and life was full of possibilities. 

They got out of the car and started walking out on the boardwalk Sidney reached over and took her hand. 

Walking all the way to the end , she just leaned against his side then he wrapped his arms around her. He just had to kiss her, it was all he could think about. Turning to face her he just looked at her lips, they were perfect he thought.

“Charlotte,” and he leaned down.

“Yes,” looking up she just slowly closed her eyes.

His kiss was slow, sweet and tender and she felt her heart pound all the way to her feet. The kiss became more intense like they had known each other all their lives. 

Sidney had managed to keep clear of women for so many years, he felt he was destined to be alone and not someone suited for matrimony.  
Why was he thinking about marriage ? They had only known each other a short time and even made wrong assumptions. Could this be real ? 

Breaking the kiss, they both needed to cool off. 

“Wow Sidney,” she was stuttering. 

He kept his arms around her. It was dark now, just some lights on the walkway.

“I think we missed seeing the sun go down,” he murmured.

“Oh, I don’t think we missed a thing,” she smiled that smile at him.

“ No, I suppose you're right, maybe next time.” he chuckled.

“Next time sounds good to me,” she leaned against him.

As they drove to her home, he reached over to hold her hand,  
That started butterflies roaring around in her stomach. 

“Sidney, this was the most perfect date.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed our first of what I hope is many dates.”

“Yes, I’d like that, many more dates. Do you think they will all be perfect ?”

“ If you're with me then yes, they will all be perfect.” He proclaimed.

“And how happy is Arthur going to be ?” she giggled.

“He will never quit rubbing it in, he’ll be very proud of himself.”

Once at Charlottes they just sat in the car for a while, neither one wanted to end the date. 

“When can I see you again ?” he asked.

“ Anytime you like,” she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza makes an appearance but it’s no big deal  
> Love is in the air

Charlotte and Sidney spent the next several weeks getting to really know each other. Sidney told her all about how his parents had both passed away in a plane crash when he was a teen. She already knew Arthur and had heard about Tom, Mary and Diana. She had met the nephews but not the nieces. He talked about where he went to school, favorite food , movies, books and his work. He told everything there was to tell except the broken engagement. He had no idea Arthur had already told most of that story.

Charlotte talked about all the same things except she had never thought she was in love and had never been engaged.

They spent time going out to all the places he could show her and each other's homes. They knew everything there was to know about each other well except his earlier love life. 

One evening they had gone out to dinner then to a club for dancing. Charlotte had gone to the ladies room leaving Sidney alone at the table. As Charlotte came out of the restroom she saw an attractive blond woman leaning over Sidney, looking like she was kissing him. He seemed to jerk away and stood up. Slowly Charlotte made her way back to the table, you could see the question on her face. 

Oh no, I don’t want to feel jealous, she thought. That’s not me. Is it ?

“And who is this ?” Eliza said, looking Charlotte over with a smirky smile on her face. 

Sidney stepped beside Charlotte and pulled the chair out for her to sit down. Slowly she took the chair but never took her eyes off Eliza. 

“This is my girlfriend, Charlotte Haywood.” he was glad she was back.

“I see,” said Eliza.

“Is there something you need?” Sidney sounded irritated and stayed standing behind Charlotte.

“Not really, it’s just been so long since I’ve seen you I wanted to see how you were.” and she stepped a little closer to him placing her hand on his arm. 

Moving her hand away “we are, I’m fine,” he said “Thanks for asking,” his voice was flat.

It dawned on him as much as he and Charlotte had talked and spent so much time together they had never described their relationship. They had been together now for several months spending almost every evening and weekend with one another. The subject just hadn’t come up. 

Charlotte had not thought of herself as the girlfriend but it sounded good.

She soon realized this must be the past love he had. The woman was beautiful, tall, shapely, pretty blond hair but a little too much makeup.

Eliza never did speak to Charlotte, just kept her eyes on Sidney. It was obvious he wanted nothing to do with her and all but said so.

“Whoever you're here with is probably missing you.” He just wanted her gone.

“Yes, well I guess I better go, tooloulou,” she said as she walked away looking over her shoulder smiling at him. 

Sidney was visibly upset and sat back down. Charlotte could see in his face he was tense. She reached over and took his hand. 

“Girlfriend ?” with that the little wrinkle between her eyes appeared.

“We’ve never talked about that part of our relationship, I hope you're not upset with me.” 

“No, not at all. Seems to me we have been pretty exclusive,” she settled back in her chair and was smiling at him.

Giving her hand a kiss he said, ”let’s have this dance.”

Once out on the dance floor all the stress and tension melted away. Holding each other made everything perfect. He loved how he could hold her close and she would snuggle up in his neck. He liked to lean down and nibble her ear lobe which sent her body into shivers. 

Charlotte couldn’t help but to watch and see what Eliza was doing or who she was doing it with. She was attractive and now Charlotte was pretty sure she was the one that let him go. 

\--------------------------------------------------

When they got to Charlotte's house realizing it wasn’t late she asked him to come in which he was glad to do.

“Let me fix us a glass of wine and we can have a little talk.” 

Coming back from the kitchen with the glasses she handed Sidney’s to him and sat down beside him on the sofa. 

Her living room reminded him of a comfortable home, close to the way his home was decorated. She also had a big bookcase full of books.

“Looks like we would never run out of anything to read,” he pointed to her books.

“Right, So, is there something you would like to talk about ?” she whispered. 

“Not really, but I’m sure you have questions.” 

Sidney would like to rewrite that part of his history but there it was.

“I just thought she might have been your lost love.” 

“Well, don’t put it like that,” and he smiled at her.

“Once I thought she was a lost love but I wasn’t really in love with her I was just too young to know it.” 

He sat his glass down then took her’s and set it down. Leaning around to look at her he wrapped her in his arms. Then he leaned back to look at her in the eyes.

“Charlotte, I am in love with you, I knew from the first time I saw you this would happen, like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life. You're the reason I’ve been getting up everyday.”

Sidney was a man of means. He knew what he liked and didn’t like.

He didn’t know how it was he fell in love with her so fast but it had happened. Now he knew he was never really in love with Eliza; that was some sort of youthful infatuation. This was different be it chemistry or pheromones he fell hard and fast.

  
  


She couldn’t keep her hands off him, then she felt him hold her face in his hands and kissed her with more emotion than she had ever felt. 

Pulling back, “I love you too,” she was starting to cry.

He was smiling, feeling the weight of loving her out in the open but why would she be crying ?

“Is it really something to cry about?” he asked with his crooked smile.

“ No, I mean yes, oh I don’t know. These are happy tears, I’ve got to blow my nose.” And she ran for the tissue.

“I think it’s time to meet each other's families. What do you think ?”

“Do you ? Yes I would agree.” She told him as she came back with a box of tissue.

Now with no feelings to hold in or have to hide Sidney needs to get a ring and propose to her. He would be devastated if she said no. But he knows how much he loves her and he won’t give up. He is his best self when he’s with her. She has seen the other Sidney and he knows how rude he can be but that seems to have passed now that he had her in his life.

Now he needed to figure out where to propose and how. Was he supposed to get down on one knee ? Where would be the best place? He thought the boardwalk where he first kissed her but it’s Winter now so that might not be the best place. They could go out to dinner where they went on their first date then drive to the beach, they would have on coats and he could check the weather. And the ring, what would she like ? Nothing big and goddy, that wasn’t her or maybe there was still some of his mothers jewelry. If he asked Tom then his secret would be out. Maybe he can check with Mary because she could keep a secret. 

  
  


Back on the sofa, she snuggled up and quit crying. 

“I’ll have Arthur invite the family over and you can meet everyone. I know they will love you as I do.” He snuggled up against her neck.

\------------------------------------

“Arthur, we need to invite everyone over for a dinner party so they can meet Charlotte. Don’t tell anyone that I’m going to propose to her.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Arthur proclaimed.

Arthur was thrilled and took all the credit for Sidney finding true love.

“Sidney, when are you going to propose?” Arthur was so excited.

“I’ve got to get a ring, something special. You invite everyone over and I'll check about a ring tomorrow.” 

“Let me know if you need help,” Arthur shouted as Sidney headed up the stairs.

Arthur got busy planning a dinner party for all the Parkers. He called everyone to make sure the next Saturday evening would be good then he got busy with the menu. He hopes Sidney has the ring by then and can ask her and set the date. You would think it was Arthur getting married; he was so excited. When he first met Charlotte at daycare he just had a feeling she was special and would be a perfect match for Sidney. Isn’t that how they thought of it back in the 1800’s ? They matched people up. Oh, where would they live, will I have to move out ? So many questions but not to worry now, he told himself. We will find a way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom causes a little trouble, he can’t help it. It’s what he does  
> Thank You Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little story, all my stories are little for those without a lot of time.  
> When it's all said and done probably can read in under 2 hrs
> 
> Mistakes can be blamed on spell check and auto correct.  
> I'm sure it wasn't my fault LOL

Now he wishes he had already proposed, it didn’t really matter to him if the family liked her or not. He knew they would, though. Arthur loved her almost as much as he did. 

Sidney called Mary,” when is a good time for me to come over and look at Mom’s jewelry ? 

“Actually it’s not here, it’s in the safe at the office. What are you planning ?” 

She was happy something good was about to happen.

“I know Arthur has told you about my girlfriend Charlotte.”

“Yes, he is very proud of himself and said he has never seen you happier. 

Seems he thinks he set you two up. I’ll want to hear all about it.”

“Yes, actually he did and I’m thankful. So it’s in the office safe?” 

“So what are you going to do?” Mary really thought she already knew.

“You’ll meet Charlotte on Saturday at the family dinner then I think you’ll understand,” he explained.

Waiting for Tom to be out of the office was like torment, then finally he found himself alone and opened the safe. Where is the jewelry ? He took everything out but no jewelry. He called Mary again.

“Are you sure the jewelry is here ?”

“Tom took it to the office months ago, why?” She asked.

  
  


“It’s not here, nothing is in the safe but some documents.” He was already seeing red and could imagine all sorts of things Tom might have done.

Months ago, so that’s how he paid for the anniversary trip.

“Mary, don’t say anything to Tom, I’ll ask him about it myself. There is no need to get you in the middle of it,” Sidney tried to sound calm.

Sidney went to pick Charlotte up a couple of hours before the others were expected. Since their declaration of love to each other they spent a lot more time holding each other and kissing. He especially loved her lips, neck and her breast were perfect, she was attacked to just below his ear and his perfect lips. She hadn’t seen grumpy Sidney in months and he hadn’t seen him either.

“Arthur, what can I do to help?” Charlotte asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

“I’ve got it all under control, you just sit there and look pretty,” he chuckled.

Sidney was still fuming inside about the missing jewelry. All that was to be shared between the four of them but Tom had it in his possession because he was the oldest and that’s just how it worked. 

“Charlotte, when Tom and Mary get here I need to talk to Tom, I just wanted you to know up front I’ll take him to my study,” he kissed her thoroughly.

“Okay, is there a problem?” she asked.

“No, just a brotherly discussion.”

Sidney had not told Arthur about the missing jewelry, he wanted to find out the truth first. 

A knock on the door and it was Tom and family. Opening the door and letting themselves in. Mary was curious about the jewelry but hadn’t said anything to Tom. She thought it best to wait and let Sidney discover what was going on. Deep down she had a feeling she already knew. Their vacation was an expensive one and she never did know how he paid for it. 

Their credit cards were maxed out. 

Charlotte and Sidney met them in the hall. Sidney introduced Charlotte to everyone. The little girls had heard about her and the boys wanted to know where her sisters were. Tom acted like he already knew her which of course he didn’t. Mary was a hugger just like Arthur. She could tell right away Sidney and Charlotte were meant for each other.

“Charlotte, I’m so happy to meet you. You're even prettier than I expected.”

Looking between Charlotte and Sidney she said, Beautiful couple,” then shaking her head yes she gave Sidney a hug.

Tom, needed to be the center of the conversation stepped up patting Sidney on the back, waving his arms about and finally said hello to Charlotte and how glad he was to meet her.

“Well, well” he said, “I didn’t expect my brother to ever be settled. What a mess he used to be. Remind me to tell you all about it, well unless he has already told you.” 

Both Mary and Sidney gave him a hard look and they all had moved into the kitchen. 

“Tom, I don’t think that is necessary,” Mary told him with a frown across her face.

About that time another knock on the door and it opened as if by itself and Diana came in. 

“Hello, I’m here she hollered.” 

“Come in we’re back here,” she heard Arthur shout from the kitchen.

With his arm around Charlotte’s shoulders Sidney led her to meet Diana and introduced them.

“Oh,” said Diana, "your beautiful” then she gave Charlotte a hug and kissed Sidney on the cheek. 

Right away the 3 women had lots of things to talk about and took a place at the bar, talking and watching Arthur complete their meal.

Not using his most pleasant voice Sidney said, “Tom, could you come to my study?”

The two men went to the study , Sidney shut the door while Tom looked around wondering why. Sidney poured them a strong shot of whiskey and handed one to Tom. 

Asking Tom to sit he started.” Tom, where is our Mother’s jewelry?” 

Tom started to turn red in the face and he stuttered.

“Why would you need to know that ?” He got up to pace the floor.

We four were to split it, you’ve had it all these years and I would like my share.”

Sidney sounded and looked very serious. 

“ You have guest, shouldn't we join the others ?” Tom was nervous.

“Tom, I know you and how you do things. Tell me you didn’t sell the jewelry to take Mary on that summer trip.” He was getting angry. 

“Tom, have you ever tried to live within your means ?” 

“If it’s sold that long ago I doubt there is anything I can do about it now,” sputtered Sidney.

Giving Tom a hard stair, “where did you sell it, I’ll check to see if anything is left.” Sidney was seething now. 

“Nothing I can do about it tonight,” mumbled Tom and gave him the name of the pawn shop.

They downed their drinks, Sidney telling Tom to not so much as look at him while at dinner.

Mary could see right away something was amiss, but she kept quiet. 

Arthur also felt something was wrong but wanted to avoid any trouble with Charlotte just meeting everyone. 

It was early November and already very cold with a chance of snow. 

As soon as the delicious meal was finished  Tom thought it best to get the kids home before the roads got bad. Diana felt she needed to go too, while she didn’t have far to go and had a 4 wheel drive still it made her nervous. 

Everyone said goodbye, Mary was especially happy to meet Charlotte. 

“I never thought we would see him settled or happy,” she shared with Charlotte. Diana snuggled in with the two women “don’t forget me” she said.” I’m so happy for my brother too.” 

“Are you sure you're related to them?” Charlotte snuggled up to Sidney. 

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” he hugged her tight and gave her a lasting kiss.

While Charlotte excused herself to the bathroom Sidney went back into the kitchen.

“Arthur, have you seen any of our Mother’s jewelry ?”

“Not since I was little and it was all packed, why do you ask? Oh I know, you're going to give one of the rings to Charlotte, how jolly.”

“I was going to give one of the rings to Charlotte, yes but it seems Tom has sold everything and apparently didn’t tell any of us.”

“No, how could he ?” Even Arthur could be on the verge of anger.

Charlotte came out of the bathroom and Sidney let Arthur know they were finished talking about it. 

“Sidney, I think I better get home before the snow starts,” a pleading look in her eyes.

Arthur turned on the outside light so they could see out the glass doors and announced. It’s already too late, it's snowing hard.

Sidney snuggled Charlotte up and kissed her on the neck,” looks like you’ll have to spend the night,” and there was that crooked smile again and she loved it. 

“I better check on Clara,” Charlotte mumbled.

Clara was home and her boyfriend was with her. The snow was really coming down, it was a whiteout so he was just going to spend the night.

Nothing to worry about there. Then it was decided Charlotte would spend the night. 

Sidney had wanted to go to sleep and wake up next to her ever since he first met her and finally Thank You Snow.

Arthur and Charlotte finished cleaning the kitchen, Sidney helped making it get done that much faster then Arthur announced he was headed upstairs to bed. 

“Good night all,” he said and was gone.

Sidney took her hand and led her back over to the glass doors so they could watch the snow coming down.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said as he wrapped her up in his arms just looking at her then said,” Yes it is.”

Not sure where she would sleep she asked Sidney where he wanted her. 

“You're kidding aren’t you ?” She slightly smiled at him.

“Follow me my lady,” and they went to his room, the master bedroom on the first floor. 

“Sidney, I don’t have any clothes, could I sleep in one of your t-shirts ?”

“Sure if you must,” he grinned. Then opened a drawer so she could have her pick. 

They had been together now almost 6 months but had never been intimate. They came close several times but Sidney could tell Charlotte wasn’t ready so he always kept control of himself. This would be a true test. He loved her so much. She was sexy, not even trying.

Charlotte went to the bathroom to shower and Sidney had a new toothbrush she could use and he just sat on the bed waiting for her.

How am I going to handle this he said out loud to himself.

“What, are you talking to me ?” She said in reply.

“No, I was just talking to myself.” 

After she was finished he went and had his shower, dressed in a pair of boxers then joined her in the bedroom. She was already in bed and covered up to her neck looking a bit anxious. He got in beside her telling not to worry he would do his best to be a complete gentleman. 

“Seemed there was some tension between you and Tom, is everything alright?” she wanted to know as they snuggled up .

Sidney then laid on his back with his arms stretched over his head, then one hand running through his hair. 

“I’m a little upset with him, it seems he sold all our mothers jewelry. He didn’t ask or tell any of us he just did it.” 

“And you needed it ?” She questioned. The little wrinkle between her eyes.

Then sitting up and pulling her head over in his lap he leaned down and kissed her soundly. 

“Oh wait,” he said and jumped out of the bed. He patted the side of the bed and told her to come sit down so she scooted over to his side of the bed and sat on the edge with her legs dangling down to the floor.

He took a deep breath, thinking this is the time, I have to ask her.

He got down on one knee , took her hands, kissed the top of each one.

“Charlotte, I love you more than I can ever explain. Will you marry me, be my wife, let me be by your side for the rest of our lives ?” 

Completely in shock, as he stood up she got on the bed on her knees they wrapped each other up in a tight hug and she said, yes, yes I will.

She just wanted to kiss him now and forever but she had happy tears. ” I’ve got to blow my nose,” she laughed.

“I take it, these are good tears?” while he looked for a box of tissues.

They snuggled back in the bed, hugs and kisses and professions of I love you filled the air. 

“Actually this isn’t what I had planned,” he sighed while holding her as close to him as he could.

“I wanted my mother’s jewelry so I could take you to dinner where we went on our first date then I wanted to propose out on the boardwalk where I first kissed you and give you one of the rings but Tom sold it all and didn’t tell us. I’m really angry with him. This isn’t the first dumb thing he’s done. I’m sorry I should have just bought a ring and waited to ask but I just couldn’t.”

“It’s fine, I don’t even need a ring,” she whispered, nibbling on his neck.

“We’ll go together and you will pick out what you want.” he was smiling at her.

They were a fine looking pair, he in his boxers her in his way too big t-shirt, messy hair all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So What Happened to the Jewelry ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and it's all done.   
> Just something short and fun as some don't have a lot of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anxiety Attack

Chapter 6 

They laid there in the dark but could see the snow falling outside. Funny how a big snow makes things seem quiet and closer.

“Sidney, what kind of wedding do you think we should have and when ?”

“It’s up to you, whatever you like I’ll like too.” He kept his grip around her and kissed her all the more. 

“You’ll have to help me here, I’m a lot overwhelmed, I’ve met your family now so when will we go to see my family?”

Sitting up in the bed, Charlotte felt the start of an anxiety attack.  
She started taking deep breaths in and 10 seconds later blowing the air out. Sidney set up still with an arm around her.

“Are you alright ,” a worried look on his face.

Taking her time she shook her head yes, and finally she could talk.  
“I don’t do this very often, I’m sorry I almost feel like I’m going into shock.”

“Is there anything I can get , any way I can help?” He had never seen an anxiety attack. 

Taking another deep breath she relaxed in his embrace. 

“Sidney, I really love you, you know I do right ?

“Yes, I know that.” He started on her earlobe then down her neck and found his way to her lips kissing her softly then leaned back. 

“It’s been a long day, maybe you're just tired, I know I am because I was so angry with Tom. I feel relieved now that you said yes and soon we’ll sleep like this every night.” he had a smile that showed up even in the dark.

“I am tired and this is a lot to take in, I mean it was so surprising. I’m so happy and my mind is running away thinking of what kind of plans we’ll make.” 

It was getting really late. They were warm and comfortable with each other and just snuggled up together. 

“ Sidney, can we wait until our wedding night , you know what I mean ?”

“If that’s what you want then yes, however I may have to move to the couch,” he kissed her on the lips then gave her a devilish grin.

They were just tired, absolutely worn out. Feeling the excitement of now being engaged then starting to let that soak in Charlotte just needed to shut her eyes for a few minutes and think. 

Sidney was still upset with Tom but there was nothing he could do about it now. Monday he could go to the pawn shop and look to see if any of his mother's jewelry had not sold. If he can find anything he would just buy it back. Maybe Charlotte wouldn’t even like his Mother’s antique jewelry; it was just the principle of it. Selling family heirlooms thinking no one would ever know. What the hell is wrong with him ?

Still holding Charlotte close to his side then hearing her steady breathing he could tell she had drifted off to sleep. He snuggled into her hair taking in the scent, soothing him into his own peaceful slumber. 

Sunday morning and the sun was coming up, the snow storm had passed leaving 12 inches of snow on the ground and roadways. 

Charlotte opened her eyes trying to remember where she was and what had happened or maybe not happened. Sidney laid still beside her, his beautiful face turned towards her. She loved his stubbed that seemed to grow overnight. She had to touch his jaw to make sure it was him and she was there. She still had on his t-shirt and her underwear were there. Most men would have been upset or mad even. Maybe she needed to get up before he woke to find her just watching him. But she was too late as his eyes started to open, he smiled at her. One arm still lay across her waist, he said a quite good morning then leaned over for a kiss which she was glad to receive and give. 

“Good morning,” she replied, smiling. “Sidney did you really ask me to marry you, please tell me I wasn’t dreaming ?”

Pulling her closer he started on her cheek mumbling, No, it’s real and don’t forget you said yes,” making his way back to her lips.

“What do we do now ? I’ll have to make a list, oh my gosh this is really happening.” 

“One of us is going to have to get up otherwise I know what is happening.”  
Now he had both arms around her and couldn’t seem to let go. Like he was stuck in that position. 

“I’ve never had morning sex,” she shyly told him. 

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed as he slipped his hands under the shirt she had on searching for the best breast he could manipulate. 

“I think this needs some of my attention.” he was kissing between her breast and it lit a fire in her she had felt before but not while laying in bed with him, both almost naked. 

He studied every inch of her body with one hand spreading kisses along her neck, she just laid back and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling he was causing. 

There was no way either one of them could leave that bed now, after all they were officially engaged. Declaring they loved each other and they would soon vow to spend the rest of their lives together. 

His yearnings, her yearnings, coming together in time and space that was theirs and theirs alone!!

The feeling of ecstatic overwhelmed them both, as they joined together in perfect rhythm and harmony. The blood pulsing through their temples blocked out the existence of any other time. He was hers and she was his… they were one in the same flesh. Hearts beating as one …. Bodies moving as one… destination as one.

……………………………..

It was still early and both had dozed off for a few more minutes of sleep feeling completely spent and contented. 

“Charlotte,” he was saying after the best loving he ever had.  
“How am I supposed to let you ever go home again ? “ 

“I don’t know,” she had been up to the bathroom then looking out the window, “I don’t think I’ll be going home today.” 

“Well Then, come back here,” he instructed.

Laying back across the bed with her head on his chest. “So what are our plans today ?” 

“First we can have a shower then we’ll find some coffee, maybe have breakfast with Arthur, I’m sure he is cooking up something.” 

“You mean we can have a shower as in at the same time ?” 

“Sure,” he said jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom.  
Coming back to the door he put his hand out to her saying, ”come on.”

She let him lead her into the bathroom and took off the t-shirt. “I hope I don’t wear this out by putting it on and taking it off,” she giggled. “Just so you know, this is also a first for me,” she was saying as he pulled her into the shower. 

………………………………………

Dressed and ready for a stay at home day they went to the kitchen where Arthur indeed had hot coffee and bacon staying warm in the oven with fresh biscuits and getting ready to scramble some eggs.

The view out the back doors was beautiful, bright snow on everything. 

“Good morning you two,” and he poured the eggs in the skillet.  
“Looks like someone had a good night's sleep.”

“ Yes, we did have a good night’s sleep.” Charlotte was a little embarrassed. 

“I’m going to check in with Clara,” touching the name on her phone 

“Sidney, is it alright if I tell Clara the news ?” 

“Of course it is, do you want to tell Arthur or you want me to ?

“You can while I tell Clara.” And she went to the other room. 

Clara answered the phone and sounded still asleep. 

“Clara, is everything alright ?”

“Yes, everything is good, we just stayed up half the night watching movies. Everything alright with you ?” 

“Absolutely better than alright. Sidney asked me to marry him and I’ve said yes.” She was animated with delight

“OMG, that’s wonderful and so did you sleep with him ?” 

“What do you think? Of course I did,” she whispered.

………………………………

Back in the kitchen Sidney thought he might as well talk to Arthur about Tom and the jewelry and decide what to tell Diana. Arthur was not happy with Tom, not just the jewelry but several things Tom had done or not done over the years. He made bad business decisions without talking everything over with the others, Sidney always had to step in and try to clean up his messes. 

“ Yes, we need to tell Diana she has a right to know,” thought Arthur. 

“Also I know you’ll be happy to know I asked Charlotte to marry me last night and she said yes.” 

“Oh jubilee, Arthur hollered as he scrambled the eggs. Smiling ear to ear, “I’m so happy for you brother, I just can’t tell you how happy I am. 

When Charlotte came back to the kitchen Arthur hugged her and welcomed her to the family. 

“So have you set the date?” Arthur almost forgot the eggs.

“Not yet, we don’t know where or when. We’re stuck inside today, maybe we can work on that.” Sidney took her hand mouthing I love you.

Looking outside at the beautiful snow, Sidney had never felt so lucky in his life. He really could have driven her home in his 4 wheel drive but then he would have missed out on their wonderful night, best morning sex every and the shower. He still was pissed about the jewelry, to him this was worse than the bad business decisions Tom often made. Diana may not want any of the jewelry but that was her decision. He was sitting at the bar turned around looking out the glass doors thinking how nice it was out there in the Spring, the vines would be in bloom, Arthur made sure there were lots of flowers and bushes blooming. Maybe Charlotte would like to get married here. 

Breakfast was served. Charlotte let Arthur know how good everything was and she wanted to do the clean up. The only thing she was thinking she didn’t have any clean clothes. Maybe she could wear another t-shirt and wash what she was wearing. She didn’t want to ask Sidney to get out on all that snow. 

“Arthur, tell Charlotte how nice our back yard is in the Spring.” directed Sidney.

“I can do better than that,” here he said and pulled up the photos on his phone and handed it over to her.

“That is lovely.” What are you thinking of Mr. Parker ? she asked.

“I was thinking maybe you would like to get married here.” 

“When will it look like these pictures? Oh, I see the date on the pictures, says March 15th.” 

“That’s a long time off,” Sidney didn’t think he could wait that long.

Sidney was sitting on a bar stool and she stood between his legs. Arthur had gone upstairs leaving them alone. He kissed her all over her face and neck while she took it all in. 

“Charlotte I really don’t want you to go home, I’d love you to stay here with me. Now that I’ve found you and you’ve said yes I can’t let you out of my sight.” 

“I do have to go to work and you have to work.” She looked at him with sad puppy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and your kind comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story coming to an end  
> Our love birds are as happy as they can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything works out in the end or it wouldn't be the end 
> 
> I want to thank Mary Collins for suggestion to help me along when I got stuck.

Charlotte went back to the bedroom and put on a fresh t-shirt. It went down to almost her knees and kinda looked like some sort of dress. Then she took her things to the washer, if Arthur saw her it wouldn’t matter. While she cleaned the kitchen her things washed then she put them in the dryer.

Sidney found himself on a bar stool so he could just watch her. To him she already fit in perfectly. Really she just lived a few blocks away and they could drive there if she had really wanted to leave.

Stepping up behind her at the sink he nibbled on her neck and told her he would be in his study doing a little work on his laptop and when she was finished she should join him. 

His study was a comfortable room, not only the impressive bookcase it also had a fireplace and a big TV on the wall. Added to his desk furniture was a comfy sofa and a couple of chairs. Hardwood floors with a white plush rug in the middle of the room. He had just put more wood on the fire creating a warm cozy glow.

She found him at his desk typing on his computer and asked for paper and a pen as she stepped up beside him. He pulled her down on his lap holding the paper and pen in his hand. Hugging him around his neck she loved his smell, his touch every sound that came out of his mouth. She had to kiss those perfect lips.

“Sidney,” she said as she got up to lay on the warm rug. “I’ve been thinking I’m not sure I can wait so long to get married.” 

Getting up to join her on the floor he agreed three and a half months was too long. 

Shutting the door he then laid down beside her, watching her eyes sparkle from the flickering light of the fire. 

“ Charlotte, I love you, you have to stay here. You said yes to marrying me so please say yes to staying with me.”

He really didn’t care where they got married but he didn’t want to wait too long. He wanted to be sure she wouldn’t change her mind. Right now three and a half months was a long long time. He needed to get her to stay with him; he still didn’t want to wait that long. He thought all she really needed were her clothes and he would be happy to move them. 

“Sidney,” she sighed leaning on her hands. “I can’t just up and leave Clara alone to pay the rent, we split all the bills there.” 

“Not an excuse, I'll cut her rent in half at least until she finds a new room mate.” Smiling at her he was happy with himself, an easy solution.

“Yes, I think that will work. I didn’t realize we actually pay our rent to you or your company.” 

“Almost everyone on that street pays rent to our construction company.”

“I really like the idea of getting married in the backyard,” she smiled up at him. “Just not sure I want to wait till March.”

“I tell you what let’s do. As soon as we get out of here we will go get you a ring then we will just pop into a chapel and get married, we don’t have to tell anyone then we can plan for a reception in March. Everyone will think they are coming to the wedding but it will be a wedding reception. What do you think of that ?” He smiled thinking what a good idea that was.

“Oh it’s perfect, I love how your mind works. If we tell everyone we are getting married they will all want to come and I don’t want to hurt anyone's feelings.” she smothered him with kisses.

He put his arms around her waist and rolled her on top of him. She leaned down to kiss his neck then finding his lips this was just the start. The fire inside had been ignited and they would have a replay of earlier in the morning. Hearts beating as one, movements together in perfect union.

Sidney lives in a black and white world, no grey areas for him. He is either all in or nothing. He was completely all in when it came to Charlotte. 

“One thing I haven’t asked you about is how do you feel about having my babies ?” 

“Oh Sidney, are you kidding? I can’t wait to have your babies. Think how beautiful they will be.” That caused the both of them to laugh.

“I guess I don’t think of everything because I didn’t use protection.” 

“I’ve been on the pill for a long time, helps me stay regular so I knew we were safe,” she buried her face in his neck. 

Arthur had turned one of the upstairs bedrooms into a den with a TV on the wall and even a little frig where he kept drinks so he had disappeared until lunch time. By then Charlotte's clothes were dry and she was dressed. 

Coming down the stairs into the kitchen, “ Hello, is anyone here ?” 

Sidney and Charlotte made their way to the kitchen, Arthur had already decided what they would have for lunch. A good bowl of mac and cheese should do. 

“Hey you two, so when are we getting married?” He couldn’t wait. 

“We haven’t got that far,” Charlotte confessed.

After lunch the two love birds went back to the study to make a list.

The List

Sidney to meet my family   
Pick a chapel   
Get the license   
“Don’t forget a ring,” Sidney added.  
Find a dress.   
Have a bouquet   
2 witnesses we trust   
Talk to Clara about moving out and the rent  
Sidney - 3 piece dark suit.  
Ring for Sidney  
Go away just for the weekend.

“I’ll want to take you on a proper honeymoon,” he added.  
“Then we can plan the reception for March 15th.” 

“I’m sure I’ve forgotten something,” she thought out loud.

“I guess I at least should meet your family first.” he saw the smile on her face.

Looking out the front windows they could see the trucks clearing the roads.  
He wanted to meet the family asap but that couldn’t happen today. 

They sat together on the sofa.

”Call your Mom and see what will be a good day, didn’t you say it was only an hour and a half drive ?” 

Of Course her family knew about Sidney they had been together 6 months and she had sent pictures and talked about him. This wasn’t going to be a surprise to any of them. The little girls knew who he was and loved to tell the drowning story. 

After talking to her Mom it was decided they would go next Saturday and have lunch. Alison and her husband would join them for a big Haywood family meal. Sidney wasn’t concerned he would be his best self as he had been since Charlotte came into his life. 

\---------------------------------------------

They went late in the afternoon to get Charlotte some clothes and talk to Clara. Her boyfriend Mark Crow was still there and as it turned out Sidney and Mark were old friends. Charlotte took Sidney to her room, shutting the door.

“What do you think about having Clara and Mark be our 2 witnesses ?”

Not being able to keep his hands off her, he hugged her and said “fine,” nibbling on his favorite earlobe.

She packed some clothes and toiletries in her suitcase, deciding she would work from her phone until the roads completely cleared she didn’t have to take a lot. They went back to talk to Clara and Mark. 

“As you know Sidney and I are getting married and we need two witnesses so we’re asking if you two would accept and not tell a living soul ?” 

“I don’t understand,” Clara questioned.

“We don’t want to wait and we don’t want to cause any hurt feelings so we are getting married as soon as we can then in March when everyone thinks they are coming to a wedding it will be our reception.”

They still had a lot to do. Sidney zeroed in on getting things done. Looking at google he found Chapel of Flowers across town and showed it to Charlotte. She would be able to mark off the bouquet as they would supply one of her choosing.

He didn’t go to the office Monday because he wanted to check the pawn shop, still thinking about his mothers jewelry.

“Do you have time to go with me ?” He pleaded.

“Yes, I’ll be finished in a few minutes,” she smiled.

Charlotte made phone calls and took care of her business rearranging photo shoots and setting up new appointments.

Arriving at the pawn shop, Tom had told him about, Sidney was feeling anxious that none of the jewelry would still be there. To their surprise it was still there, all of it still put away in this broker's safe. He bought it for $10,000 and was saving it to take to an antique auction in the Spring. He had checked and each piece was authentic antique, gold, silver and precious stones of all kinds. He was sure he could double his money and wanted $20,000 for the lot. 

“Will you take a personal check ?” Sidney was getting out his checkbook.  
He never blinked at the price, it all belonged in the family.

“ Yes, I’ll just need to see your ID.” 

Sidney didn’t have much to say on the way home and Charlotte felt like it might be her fault in some way. That of course was nonsense, Sidney would have found out in time. 

“I’m so sorry this has happened. $20,000, that’s a huge amount and if it weren’t for me you would not be spending that kind of money. 

Taking a deep breath he reached over and took her hand. “Nonsense,” he told her. “Actually it worked out perfectly. If it weren’t for you I would not have asked about it and by the time I found out it would have been sold at auction. See everything worked out,” he explained as if proud of himself.

He couldn’t wait for them to look at it all and see if Charlotte liked any of the rings. Arthur was puttering around in the kitchen when they got back. He was so glad Sidney had the jewelry but shocked at the cost. 

“Sidney, I’ll pay $5000 for a fourth.”

“We’re not splitting this 4 ways, Tom isn’t getting any of it. He already sold it so that’s the end for him.” Sidney said with authority.

“First I would like to have Charlotte look at everything and pick out everything she likes.”

Sidney was 19 when his parents were killed. His mother was always a fashionable lady and when he thought back he remembered almost everything. Some of the jewelry had belonged to his grandmother and it was meant to stay in the family. 

While he was very upset with Tom he didn’t want that anger to spill over to Charlotte or Arthur. They all went to the study and laid the jewelry out on the desk. Separating the broaches, necklaces, bracelets and rings, it was a lot. Charlotte saw a blue sapphire ring with 16 gold scallops around the blue stone and small diamonds in each one, small diamonds also half way down the band all set in gold. 

“Do you see one you like ?” he whispered close to her ear. 

“Sidney, I don’t know this is too much for me, I mean I don’t deserve anything like this.” 

Sidney hugged her, kissing her cheek.  
“Soon to be Mrs. Parker you deserve anything I can give you.” 

She really liked the blue sapphire so he put it on her finger, it just fit.

Arthur was there and he too told Charlotte she should have anything she wanted. Looking like he was going to cry he left the room. 

\--------------------------------

The days flew by and yet went slow. Charlotte and Clara took off Friday afternoon and went shopping for a dress. Charlotte found a simple dress with a v shape in the front and back, it was fitted with lace overlay and sheer lace sleeves, the skirt was shorter in front with the lace scalloped around the hem. A pale blue and it fit her perfectly. Clara also thought she should have something new so they found a dress in a deeper shade of blue that would be perfect. They both found shoes that finished their ensemble then on to a jewelry store to find a wedding ring for Sidney. 

While they were dress shopping Sidney was getting the license and checking the date at the chapel. One more week at 3 in the afternoon they could say I Do. He had made a reservation for the honeymoon suit at a 5 star hotel up the coast. 

Saturday they traveled to the Haywood home, a small farm upstate New York. The little girls were the first to see them, they already liked Sidney  
because he helped build a sandcastle. 

Mrs. Haywood thought he looked just like the pictures she had seen and Allison thought he looked better. Mr. Haywood didn’t say either way but he shook his hand and welcomed him to the farm. Mrs. Haywood knew Charlotte was already living with Sidney but Mr. Haywood didn’t and they didn’t want him to know. They did show the ring and explain they were engaged to be married March 15th so no one plan anything else for that day. The list is getting shorter. 

After lunch Mr. Haywood asked Sidney into his office, poured him a drink. The men sat down across from each other. Mr. Haywood realized the day of approval was gone but this was his first born and he wanted to feel good about who was going to be her husband. After a proper interrogation about his work and family, Sidney had all the right answers and the union was approved.

Finally the day is here. Friday afternoon they loaded their bags and told Arthur they were just going to get away for the weekend. When he finds out his feelings might be hurt but when he gets to help arrange the reception that should heal his bruised heart. 

Charlotte was going to get dressed at Clara’s and ride together to the chapel and Sidney was going to pick up Mark so they would all get there at the same time and Sidney wouldn’t see her until she walked down the aisle.

Once they arrived the bride and groom were a little nervous but calm would take over once they saw each other. Sidney and Mark stood at the front by the alter and Charlotte picked out a bouquet of baby's breath and pink roses. The music began to play, an usher opened the door and she walked in. Sidney watched her all the way till she stood beside him. He knew she was beautiful but she was radiant beyond words and he couldn’t look away if he wanted to. 

How did she get so lucky he was a good man with a good heart. He wasn’t just a handsome man he was exceptionally gorgeous. She would have to do her best to never be jealous, just a thought running through her mind.

Their eyes locked on each other, it was all in slow motion like a dream or a movie. The walk down the aisle seemed to take forever but all of a sudden she was next to him. 

The vicar read the marriage vows they each said I do Sidney added a band to her ring, she put his ring on him and he kissed the bride. It was a passionate loving kiss as you would imagine. The only thing left to do was enjoy their first weekend as a married couple.  
You can imagine how that went. 

Will they keep the rings on ? Everyone would notice and know they are already married. What about the reception later in March ? 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to sincerely thank everyone who took the time to read my little story.   
> I already have so many hobbies and this is new. So far I enjoy it and I hope you did as well.  
> The end is happy but if people are not happy about it we may have to have one more little story to clean it all up.  
> What you say ?


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to tie it all up and have added an Epilogue as some requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have a wedding reception months after the wedding.

Epilogue

Sidney and Charlotte’s first weekend as a married couple was perfect. They spent most of the time in their room and calling for room service but on Saturday afternoon they dressed and went to see the sites holding hands as they strolled along. Sidney had a map showing interesting places they could walk to, a museum was on the list and they walked through a park where people walked their dogs, children playing on the swings. The sight and sound of the ocean and the cool breeze blowing. They stopped and got a snack from the outdoor vendor. 

Sidney wanted to take her to a nice restaurant and had reservations. He wanted to spoil her in every way he could. These two not only had a physical attraction to each other, mind and soul were weaved together. 

After their loving weekend it was time to go home, to Sidney’s home, now their home.

“Do you think we better put our rings up before we get home,” Charlotte was rolling her wedding ring around her finger.

“I really hate to take it off,” Sidney twisted his around too.

“Well, it won’t change anything,” she found his lips for a kiss.

“No, I suppose your right,” and he hugged her extra tight.

\---------------------------------

Arthur was waiting watching TV, he thought they should be back by now. Why on earth did they need a weekend away ? Finally they are coming in the side door and Arthur realized he had been lonely with them gone.

“Hey, you two,” and as usual Charlotte got a hug.

She had wrapped the rings in a silk scarf and put them in her makeup bag. Somehow she thought he would know, a feeling of guilt came over her. 

Arthur noticed something was different about them, he couldn’t quite put a word to it but yes, the way they looked at each other was more intense than before they left. 

Sidney carried their bags to his, now their room and Charlotte unpacked, putting laundry in the washer. Everything in place they all went to the living room. Arthur wanted to know where they went and what they did.

Charlotte told everything she could about the weekend, just omitting the personal part. The look on her face was so pleasant, yes Arthur thought, they really seemed more settled, yes that would be the word. 

They made it through the holidays, Thanksgiving with the Haywoods, Christmas with Tom’s family. Sidney had not forgotten or forgiven the jewelry episode but for the children he wouldn’t say anything about it now. Then New Years was theirs. They treated Clara and Mark to an evening out staying up to see the new year in. 

\-----------------------------

“Sidney, we need to start planning our wedding,” she giggled as she slipped onto his lap. 

“Yes, I almost forgot about it,” he was patting her on the behind. 

“I think we need to include Arthur, he’ll want to help with the decoration and menu. I hate that we may have hurt his feelings, he’s such a tender guy.”

Sidney had to laugh and agree. “Yes, he is definitely that.” 

First they had to celebrate Valentine’s day. They each bought the other a special first gift and another special night out to dinner then dancing.   
They loved to dance with each other, he held her close and she snuggled into his chest after wrapping both her arms around his neck. 

“Okay, tomorrow we have to make a plan,” she mumbled in his ear.

“Yes, dear whatever you say,” he smiled with delight . “I’m sure you’ll make a list,” he laughed a little loud. 

“Do we tell Arthur it’s really a reception or do we let him think it’s a wedding ?” 

Sidney had to think about that, “let’s tell him the truth, if he forgets and tells the others , it's done we’re not changing it…... so be it.” 

Mid February was a miserable time of year, colds and flu everywhere and Charlotte was sick. She had symptoms of the flu and congestion, Sidney was beside himself with worry. He carried her to the car and off to the walk in clinic. 

Yes , it seems she has a respiratory infection and was given antibiotics. She was put to bed, tissue , juice, anything she needed both Sidney and Arthur checked on her all day and night, she couldn’t sleep because one of them always wanted to know what she needed and if she was alright.

They had been off their daily love making but finally she was much better, still taking antibiotics and The Pill when she asked Sidney to join her in the bed which he was all too happy to do. 

“Should we hire a caterer or should Arthur and I make everything.” 

Let’s hire someone. I don’t want you two working for days in the kitchen.” 

“Will we need to order more flowers, maybe that’s a question for Arthur.”

“Yes, ask him about flowers.”

“I’ll need to send out invitations with RSVP.”

“Or you could just call everyone.” Sidney didn’t care either way was fine with him.

“I’ll wear my wedding dress and you wear your dark blue suit.”

Taking hold of her arms, “ the less work for you the better, I’ll help with the phone calls unless you want to mail the invitations.” 

“I think invitations, I’ll find some online and get them ordered, we have plenty of time.” She was starting to feel like this list was short.

They knew what they would wear, the invitation had arrived and addressed then mailed. They would put their rings back on that day. Sidney took care of ordering food and drinks. 

They planned Sidney would make the announcement that they in fact had been married since November 8th and they hoped everyone would be happy for them. 

March 1st it was time to talk to Arthur about flowers. He had been watching the vines and other shrubs to see if they were about to bloom. 

“Arthur, could you come to the study?” Sidney sat in his office chair.

Arthur made his way finding both Sidney and Charlotte looking a little guilty of something.

“Everything alright ?” Odd looks on their faces he thought.

Sidney told him the truth about the wedding and the reception. Arthur wasn’t a bit surprised, saying “Well Done, Miss Haywood.” 

“Arthur it’s Mrs. Parker now, don’t forget it.” Sidney was grinning towards the ceiling.

Charlotte had been feeling a little out of sorts, must just be the excitement of it all and somewhat worried how her mother would take the news. 

“The big day is here,” and for some reason she started to cry. 

Hugging her close and kissing her lips, “ Happy tears ?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I feel emotional about everything.” 

The guest arrived at 10:30AM. Arthur was going to welcome everyone then Sidney and Charlotte would make their appearance out the double glass doors. Everyone would clap, Charlotte's Mom kept looking for someone to officiate the ceremony. 

Just as they stepped out the doors, Charlotte suddenly knew she was going to throw up and ran to the bathroom.   
Sidney had that worried look on his face. Mrs. Haywood had another look as if she knew what this meant. Mrs. Haywood hurried to the bathroom, Sidney close behind. Charlotte was finished, washed her face and said she felt perfectly fine. Had to be all the excitement. Her mother thought better of that idea. Every time that happened to her almost 8 months later was a baby. 

The day went as planned. Everyone was asked to not bring gifts but of course some did. They laughed, hugged and enjoyed all the assembled company. Food was eaten, drinks were drunk, enjoyment abound.

Charlotte's mom kept watch over her, Mr. Haywood didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary and neither did Sidney.

Beautiful day, beautiful couple. All's well that ends well.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little story could go on and on, who know maybe it will.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
